A Link To A Female Wolf
by Unfourtanate
Summary: Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Rightums! Before we start this damn fanfiction, I want to warn you: MPREG._

Finished? Goooood. Right, not sure what kind of fanfiction this'll turn out to be. Heh.

It's set after the battle at Hyrule Castle and stuff, but for some bizzarre reason, Midna is back! Yaaay!

Ok, enjoy!

* * *

"Link…"

The small impish creature gently nudged the young man's side. The man grunted, and swatted away the imp's hand.

"Link, get _up_!" screeched the little black creature, angrily kicking the man's head.

The young man sprang up from the grassy bank he'd originally been slumbering on.

"Midna?" he groaned. "Couldn't you have waited until the sun was actually up in the sky?!''

The imp giggled.

"Oh, Linky, I just thought that the earlier we get to Hyrule Castle, the earlier I get to go back to the Twilight Realm!"

"Midna, no one asked you to return to Hyrule," muttered Link, kneeling over the riverbank to wash his fair hair.

The little imp giggled again, winking at Link.

"How the heck did you get back, anyway?" he asked, now drying his hair with his soft green tunic.

Midna tapped her head, smirking.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out! Then again, you'll probably never find out! Heeee!"

Link sighed, and rolled his eyes. He hated it when Midna refused to talk properly. But it was part of her strange charm.

"So, are you gonna ride Epona today, or transform into your wolf form?" asked Midna, stretching in mid air.

Link glanced towards the giant slumbering horse.

"Wolf form."

Midna grinned. She loved turning him into a wolf!

She summoned the little black crystal which Zant, the former King of Twilight, had created.

Link glowed an eerie blue for a few seconds. When the glow had disappeared, Link's human body had gone too.

The large black and silver wolf had already gone trotting towards the large horse that was Epona.

"Epona! Wake up, girl!"

The white-mane horse snorted in its sleep.

"Epona!"

Epona rose her head from the soft green grass.

"Oh, you're in your wolf form," she said, shaking her long mane.

"Good morning to you too," said Link, bearing his white fangs in a grin. "Look, you're getting the day off today. We're only a few days away from Hyrule Castle, so Midna and I will make the last stretch on our own."

"Good," yawned Epona, settling her head down again. "Bye then."

"Hey, don't be so hasty!" said Link, poking the horse between her ears. Epona glared at him.

"What?" she grunted. She was obviously in a bad mood.

"If _anything_ bad happens, go straight to Ordon Village. Ilia will take care of you."

"Fine."

Epona swished her tail into Link's face.

Link grunted goodbye, and padded back towards Midna, who was curiously looking at herself in her reflection of the river's water.

"I swear to you, that horse needs anger management classes…" grumbled Link, sitting beside Midna. "Ready to go?"

Midna was still poking her reflection.

"Midna? How come you're back to being an imp now, anyway?"

Midna glanced up, and giggled.

"What do you think looks more normal? A black and white cat-like creature, or a tall black and white woman?"

"Oh. I get it."

Midna laughed, and plopped herself onto Link's back.

"Right then, Wolfie! We're not far from Lake Lanayru, so how about we try and reach there before nightfall?"

"Uh…"

"As if you have any choice! Hya!"

The imp kicked the wolf's side. Link yelped, and ran like a headless chicken.

Epona, who had been watching them through an opened eye, blinked blankly.

'Boy, am I glad that I don't have to stick around with them!'

…

…

…

Light poured through the glistening windows, reflecting on the glittering golden throne.

A slender young woman sat upon the throne, gazing out through the window. Her long fair hair was tied in ribbons and wraps, and her crown of beads were shining on her forehead.

One hand was resting on the throne's arm. The other hand was clutching a sword.

Ever since the attack of the Twilight King and Ganon, Princess Zelda had never been the same. She was staring through the window, her eyes glazed over.

"Nara?"

The young waitress jumped when she heard the princess utter her name. It was a rare moment.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Have there been any sightings of Link and the Twilight Princess?" asked Zelda.

"No, I'm afraid," replied Nara. "But a few days ago, they were said to be on the borders of Hyrule, your Highness."

The young princess nodded. "Yes, they should be in the Lanayru Province by now. Thank you, Nara."

Nara curtsied, before scuttling back to her corner of the room.

…

…

"Oh, for the love of Twili, what now?!"

Midna grunted angrily as Link skidded to a halt. The wolf hastily sniffed the cool air.

"If it's another toilet trip..." warned Midna, glaring at Link.

The sun was setting, and the temperature was already dropping as the night came close.

"Someone's coming," said Link in a low voice. "Hide in my shadow."

The little imp nodded without a question, and vanished below Link. She could now hear the sound of hooves.

'Could it be Epona?' she wondered to herself. She listened for a while longer. 'No, there seems to be at least three.'

Link quickly hid in a clump of long grass.

"Link!" hissed Midna. "Your tail!"

The wolf hastily lowered his tail.

'I always forget about that damn thing!' thought Link to himself.

Both Midna and Link remained silent as the sound of hooves came nearer.

Link dared to peer up from the grass. He almost passed out in relief when he saw what they were.

"Midna, they're only some wild boars."

The imp appeared again on Link's back as he got up again from the damp grass. The boars jumped, startled.

"Uh, Midna…"

"Mm?"

"Wolves eat boars."

"Eww! Don't do it in front of me!"

"No, Midna. I meant that wolves eat boars, so boars hate wolves."

"And your point?"

Link's point was that the largest boar was pawing the ground with its large hoof.

"Midna, that boar weighs three times my weight!!"

"Talk to them! Tell them we're innocent!"

Link turned to the largest boar, who was seemingly the leader.

"We're not here to eat you!"

'Oh real smooth,' thought Midna bitterly.

The leader grunted.

"If you're not here to kill us, then you're here to kill our young!"

The boar roared, and charged towards Link.

"Oh, fu-,"

He attempted to escape, but his tail and paws got tangled in the slippery long grass. He was soon being trampled.

…

…

…

Midna started to panic.

"Oh, for the love of all that was created by Twili!!"

She was unable to transform into her normal form while in the world of light, but she could still summon energy balls.

"Take this, you dang dirty pigs!"

She hit a boar straight in the head. The blow caused the boar to fall to the ground, dead.

"Reatreat!" roared the leader, leading the remaining boars into the trees.

Midna sighed in relief as the boars disappeared into the darkness.

The moon had risen, casting a white glow on the hills.

Link's battered body lay on the ground. Midna held her breath as she approached him.

He was still breathing, but one of his front legs was twisted in a gruesome position.

Midna looked up wistfully. She could see Lake Lanayru beyond the forest, and the vast waterfall that led up to…

"Zelda's Domain!" said Midna, clicking her fingers in realization.

She'd long lost the power to make long-distance summoning, but if she could just manage the half-mile to Zora's Domain…

Gathering up all her energy, the little imp grabbed the scruff of Link's neck, before vanishing in a black haze.

…

…

…

A young Zora sat on the edge of the vast pool of water that was his home. He stared at his own reflection; at the shining crown that sat on his head.

"Oh, Mother," he sighed, gazing up to the night sky. "I do wish you were here…"

He sadly got up from the pool, shaking his feet dry, when suddenly, a dark mist appeared.

For a moment, he thought it was his mother, who'd return from the dead.

But it was a little black imp, and a silver wolf…

"Midna! Link!" gasped the young King of Zoras.

Midna looked up, panting.

"R-Ralis," she stuttered, her voice weak. "Link… he's hurt…"

"What about you?" asked King Ralis, worried. Midna shook her head.

"Just… tired," she said bravely, but she collapsed onto the damp ground of the domain.

Ralis scooped her up in his arm and looked around. He could see a couple of his soldiers on the other side of the open-roofed cavern.

"Zoras, come here!" he called, waving his arms. The two soldiers glanced up. They saw Ralis holding a small creature in his arms, and a large wolf unconscious at his feet.

They immediately dived into the water and swam gracefully towards their king.

"Yes, your Highness?" asked one of the Zoras.

"Take the wolf to the Zora doctor," said Ralis urgently. "And take Midna there as well."

If the soldiers had been baffled, they didn't show it. One of them took Midna from Ralis' arms, and the other went to get more soldiers to construct some sort of raft to get to the Zora doctor on the other side of the large pool.

…

…

…

"Be careful, I think he's waking up…"

"…should we tell him?…"

"…no, no, it'll distress him…"

"…is he moving?..."

"…he's waking up!!"

Link flickered his eyes open. He was still in his wolf form.

His front leg felt very numb. Glancing down, he saw that it was tightly wrapped in bandages.

"Link? Are you awake?"

Link looked up, and saw Ralis, two Zoras, a Zora doctor and Midna staring back at him.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, sitting up. The Zoras blinked.

"Eh? What'd he say?" asked the bewildered Zoras, who didn't understand Link like Midna did.

Midna quickly summoned the crystal and changed Link into normal form so Link could talk properly.

"Wow that's weird!" exclaimed one of the Zora soldiers, widening his eyes. Midna shrugged.

"Midna, what happened?"

Now that Link was back into human form, his arm was bandaged instead of his front leg.

"Those dirty pigs tried to kill you," said Midna, angrily remembering the moment.

"Pretty lucky you're alive, I'd say!" said the Zora doctor.

Midna was no longer floating around as she usually was. She was sitting on Link's makeshift bed; a pile of straw and leaves. Zoras normally slept in the water, so they didn't have a bed, except for the Royal Family.

"Midna, are you alright?" asked Link, concerned.

"Just a bit weak," admitted Midna. "Shouldn't have used so much of my power on those dang pigs…"

"I'm not letting you leave until both of you can at least walk again," said the doctor sternly.

Ralis was the only one who remained silent.

"Ralis? Are you alright?" asked Link, sitting up in his 'bed'.

Ralis shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm, Link, when you were unconscious, we made a discovery…"

"What… kind of discovery?" asked Link slowly.

"Weeeell…"

"You're a girl!" blurted one of the Zora soldiers. The other soldier punched him.

"Shut up!" hissed the other soldier.

"What?!" said Link, immediately clutching his crotch.

"No, no, not like that!" said Midna quickly. "It's just that, when you transform into a wolf…"

"You're turned into a she-wolf!" said the doctor.

"Holy Ordonian goats!" said Link, his jaw-dropping. "Are you saying that I'm a girl-wolf?!"

…

…

…

* * *

I have a strange mind D:

Anyways, feel free to review! I won't be continuing this story unless I get actual reviews!

So review, dang flabbit! xD

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I got a review saying something about this not being Mpreg. Oh-ho-ho, I assure you, it is most certainly mpreg. Not really that obvious at the start because I'm only on the second chapter, but it iiiiiiis mpreg. Bleh.

Right, more about Zelda, her servant and Poo. You'll find out who Poo is at the end of the chapter YAY! Yay for Poo!

By the way, there's a teensy amount of British humor (such as the different names for Link's trouser snake). But it barely affects the story.

* * *

"Your Highness!"

The princess turned around to see her young servant rushing towards her, clutching a piece of paper.

"Yes, Nara?"

The servant stopped running when she was close enough, and bent over to pant, her long dark brown hair cascading around her face.

"A letter from Zora's Domain, your Highness," she said breathlessly.

"Read it out for me please," said Princess Zelda, who was only mildly interested. She'd been watching a large boar trying to train some smaller boars to kick a bush that looked a bit like a wolf. She sees very strange things through her window.

"'Dear Princess Zelda," read out Nara, "'we're very sorry to say that young Link and his companion Midna will not be able to come to Hyrule Castle very soon, because of exhaustion and a broken arm. Using a Zora's finest medicine, we should be able to heal both of them in a week or so. Link's arm will still be rather weak, but no longer broken. Also…'"

Nara's voice faded away. Zelda glanced up.

"Also…?"

An immense blush appeared on Nara's face.

"Uh, it says here that Link has no sausage," stuttered the young servant. Zelda blinked.

"A what?"

"A trouser snake, Miss."

"…?"

"A piddly diddly department!!"

"Huh?"

"Link has no _**TESTICLES**_!!!" screeched Nara. Zelda widened her eyes.

'Finally, I've gotten through to the damn idiot!' thought Nara angrily to herself.

But the young princess blinked yet again.

"What are test tickles?"

…

…

…

"Look on the bright side, Link," said Midna, rather hopelessly. Link was mindlessly thumping his head on the wall of the small cave that was his new bedroom.

"There's no bright side," he said through gritted teeth. "I thought that fighting Ganon and Zant was the strangest experience ever. But having no trouser snake has taken the cake!"

"As long as you don't turn into a gay wolf, you'll be fine!" said Midna, who couldn't help adding a giggle.

But Link was too distressed to even listen to what Midna was saying. He was thinking about the message King Ralis had sent to Hyrule Castle.

"Zelda'll think I'm a freaaaaak!" he wailed, continuing to whack his head on the stone wall.

"She'll understand! I promise you!" comforted Midna.

…

…

…

"He has no damn dicky bird!"

The two young women had been going on about Link's 'situation' for over three hours.

"What's the matter with not having a pet bird?" asked Zelda, completely innocent. Nara almost collapsed in annoyance.

"Your Highness, have you ever slept with someone?" she asked eventually.

"Yes!"

"Who was it?"

"My teddy!"

"Idiot."

…

…

…

For days, Link didn't dare to go out of his little cave-bedroom. He was terrified that the Zoras might know about his 'problem'.

The only people that were allowed to visit him were the Zora doctor and Ralis.

"Link, your arm will be almost completely healed by tomorrow," grinned the doctor, as he shoved a disgustingly slippery Reekfish down Link's throat.

"How the heck does this fish help me?!" choked Link, grabbing his throat.

"I have no idea, but it works!" chuckled the doctor.

His words were true. The next day, Link could move his arm again with no pain, though it was still very stiff.

The day afterwards, the Zora doctor had to go treat a young female Zora who'd somehow manage to drown ("What kind of a Zora _drowns_?!"). So, it was Midna's job to give Link the Reekfish.

"Oh Liiiiiiiiiiink!" she called, grinning evilly.

Link glanced up from the book he was reading ('Hyrule: A History') to see Midna clutching a half-meter long Reekfish.

"No way!" he said, backing away. "That thing is _huge_!"

The little black imp cackled.

"Open wide!"

Outside the cavern were two Zora soldiers, standing guard.

What they heard was very disturbing, and mentally scarring.

"Not there! Noo!"

"Be a man, Link!"

"Get away from me, you molester!!"

Then there was a short series of cackling, and then silence.

"That was just downright creepy," said one soldier to the other.

…

…

…

Nara finally stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Zelda sitting on a throne.

A few minutes later, Nara returned, clutching two kittens.

"The castle's cat gave birth to a litter of kittens two months ago," she said, holding the kittens up.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" cooed the princess.

"This," said Nara, holding the first kitten up, "is a female."

"How can you tell?" asked Zelda, cocking her head to one side.

"Well, this," replied Nara, holding the other kitten up, "is a boy."

"What's that stick-thingie between his legs?"

"That, my friend, is the difference between a female and a male."

"So _that's _a dicky bird!" said Zelda happily.

Half an hour later, Nara had graphically explained the difference between a girl and a boy.

"So," said Zelda slowly, "Link turns into a girl when he's in wolf form?"

"Yes," said Nara, relieved that Zelda finally understood.

"Phwoar, that's weeeeird!"

…

…

…

At last, Link's arm was healed. It was still very weak, but he was finally capable of using his sword again.

"Thank GOD!" he said gleefully. The doctor smiled at him.

"Now then, about your little problem…"

Link's grin disappeared off his face quicker than the speed of light.

Before the doctor could continue, Link had already grabbed Midna's arm and rushed out of the room.

…

…

…

Transformed into a wolf, Link swam through the domain and almost catapulted himself off the waterfall.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaliiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" he yelled, before disappearing down the cliff.

Ralis, who'd been sitting on his icy throne, merely blinked.

"What the hell?"

…

…

…

Link gracefully swam across the vast Lake Lanayru, happy to be free from the Reekfish-crazed Zoras.

Still in his wolf form, he had Midna riding on his back.

As they climbed out of the lake, Midna spoke.

"Link, what if the doctor had something really important to say?"

Link simply snorted.

"Those Reekfish-addicts only care about their… err, Reekfish!"

'…Link, your comebacks are really crap."

The day continued, and by nightfall, they were on the outskirts of Hyrule Castle Town.

The castle shone in the moonlight, and the tall city gates towered over both Midna and Link.

Glancing up at the castle, Link said, "The lights are off in the castle. There's no point in going in there."

Midna yawned and stretched in mid-air.

"Might as well sleep out here 'till tomorrow," she said, sitting down. "Why exactly are we here, anyway?"

"Princess Zelda's wedding; I've told you about ten times already!" sighed Link, as he sat down. He'd decided to stay in his wolf form until daybreak. "After all, it's _your_ nephew she's marrying."

"I always expected _you _to marry her, not my nephew!" laughed Midna.

When Midna returned to Hyrule a few months after the War of Twilight, she brought along some of her family.

Her nephew's name was Ren. He was eighteen years old, and was very handsome (for a Twili). He was heir to the throne once Midna retired (which won't be for at least three hundred years).

Midna separated from her family to go visit Link in Ordon, while the rest of her family travelled to Hyrule Castle to meet with the Princess.

Zelda and Ren were very smitten with each other, and soon fell in love.

"A Twili marrying a human?" said Midna outloud. "So weird."

Midna had been called from Ordon, and so had Link, to attend to the wedding. Zelda refused to have her wedding without her saviour and her Twili best friend.

"Let's hope those dang pigs don't find us!" said Midna, before falling asleep on the soft fur of Link's body.

Link gazed up to the stars, thinking about the past few days. He then looked down at his lower body.

How the hell didn't he notice that he peed in a different way when he was a wolf?!

…

…

…

"Ilia?"

The brown-haired girl looked up to see her father.

"Oh, hello, Dad!" she greeted.

They were standing outside Ordon's only store. Ilia had just been there to buy some groceries.

"Ilia, someone's come to see you."

Bo, Ilia's father, led his daughter to the lake of the great spirit Ordona.

A magnificent horse stood in the spring, calmly drinking the fresh water. Her long white mane and tail got wet, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Epona!" squealed Ilia, rushing towards the horse. Epona looked up, and immediately pricked up her ears.

She neighed in joy, and happily let Ilia stroke her mane.

"Long time no see, my sweet horse," said Ilia softly. The horse neighed again.

"Oh, I do wish Link was here to translate for me!" said Ilia, sadly. She then widened her eyes.

"Where's Link?!"

Epona imitated looking around, and then falling over and neighing.

"Are you saying that you lost Link and then you got hurt?!"

Epona shook her head. She pretended to look around again, and then flopped over to the ground with a bored expression.

"Oh, you lost Link and you got bored so you came here?"

The horse nodded vigorously.

…

…

…

'What a great nap,' thought Midna, as she stretched. She opened her eyes.

The sun had just about started to dawn, and the birds were happily chirping.

Midna smirked. She powered up an energy ball, and shot a bird down.

"Breakfast!" she chortled. She'd never eaten a bird before, but she was bored of eating grass.

Not sure how to actually _eat_ a bird, she simply swallowed it whole.

Burping up a couple of feathers, she turned around to wake up Link.

But he wasn't there.

'Where the hell has that prat gone off to now?" she asked to herself, standing up.

As if an answer to a question, a loud wail came out of the bushes.

"Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A black and silver blur rushed past Midna, followed by three other black blurs.

"Miiiiidnaaaaaaaaa! Heeeeelp meeeeeeeeeee!"

Midna recognized the pleading voice as Link's.

She powered up an energy ball, and shot down the wolves that were chasing Link, one by one. The bird she'd eaten (which had been a large bald eagle…) had given her a lot of energy, so after hitting the wolves, she transported them using her powers to a nearby tree.

She hurried towards Link, who was flat out on the ground.

"Link?! Are you alright?!"

"I tried to tell them that I was a boy…" panted Link, "but they didn't believe me!"

"Huh?"

"They tried to 'play' with me, Midna! I AM NOT A TOY!"

Midna snorted with laughter. Link shot a glare at her.

"It isn't funny!" he hissed.

"No, it isn't," said Midna. "It's HILARIOUS!"

Midna continued to cackle, even when Link had changed into his human form.

"Midna, shut the hell up before I stuff my fist down your throat."

"That would be really painful, because a Twili's throat is filled with acid that can burn through anything…"

…

…

…

"Princess Zelda! Link and Midna have arrived!"

Nara rushed towards the princess and pointed through the window. Zelda, who'd been reading a magazine, immediately sprang up.

"Prepare a feast for tonight!" she said happily. "Tomorrow, Ren and I can finally be married!"

"I'm afraid that Sir Ren is currently out studying the creatures of Hyrule, and will not return until this Friday," replied Nara. Zelda slumped in her throne.

Ren was fascinated by the different types of animals in the great land of Hyrule. He already had gotten himself a pet Keese and three riding-boars.

"I understand," sighed Zelda. "But still, prepare a feast for Link and his companion. Ren and I shall postpone our wedding until the weekend."

"As you wish, your Highness," replied Nara, curtsying before hurrying out of the room to alert the kitchen staff.

"What the hell do wolves eat?!" asked the head chef once Nara had explained. She shrugged.

"I dunno. Meat? Oh, I saw some wild boars outside; one of them was _huge_…"

…

…

…

The handsome young man was bombarded by the townsfolk when he and the little imp wandered into Castle Town.

"You saved our town!"

"You stopped Ganon!"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HOT!"

While Link was being crushed by a few dozens of crazed teenage girls, the remaining townsfolk turned to Midna.

"What the heck is this?"

"It looks like the raccoon my cat dragged in this morning."

"I'm not a dead animal!" said Midna, outraged. "I'm the Twilight Princess!"

"Never heard of you."

"I'm the aunt of your future King!" screeched Midna.

"Oh, Sir Ren? Blimey, you're related?!"

"Bit of a midget, aren't you?"

"That's _it_!" yelled Midna, rising to the air. A black haze appeared in her hands.

"No Midna!"

Link, who'd managed to escape from the girls, jumped up and grabbed Midna's leg, dragging her back down.

"You'll use up too much of your power," he hissed into her ear. "Plus, shooting energy balls at innocent members of the crowd will certainly get you arrested."

Midna scowled as she was being led through the castle gates, away from the townsfolk.

"Can I at least change back to my normal form?" asked Midna. "I don't want my nephew seeing me in an imp form!"

"Fine," said Link. "But no energy balls."

"Oh Linky," smirked Midna, as she rose up to the sky, "why would I lie to you?"

A moment later, an elegant creature stood beside Link. Her long red hair swirled around her pale face. She'd decided to abandon her black headdress, and simply wear a small black tiara with a glinting blue stone.

She wore the traditional Twili Royal Family outfit, a long black dress with bright swirls.

"Nice," commented Link. Midna looked down at him.

"Ah, feels good to be taller than you!" she grinned.

…

…

…

The feast was a strange experience for Link.

His plate had been piled high with three dead boars…

…complete with fur and tusks.

"So, Zelda, when's the wedding?" asked Midna, who was happily drinking some wine, to make Link (who was drinking pig's blood) jealous.

"In three days, on Saturday," replied the young princess, giggling like a little girl.

"I have nothing to wear!" whailed Midna. "I forgot all my stuff back in the Twilight Realm, and I don't have enough power to go there on my own! Damn my family, returning to the Twili Realm without me to make wedding arrangements!!!"

"Don't worry," comforted Zelda. "I'll get the best tailor to make a gown for you."

"I'll wear a potato sack," said Link grumpily, who was feeling left out.

"Link, you're the best man, stop moaning," said Midna unfairly. "You'll wear your tunic!"

"I haven't washed it in three weeks!"

Both Twilight Princess and Princess of Hyrule spat out their drinks.

"Didn't need to know that!!"

"Argh, the mental image!!"

…

…

…

In the corner of the dining area, Nara and a fellow servant were hastily whispering to each other.

"Nara, I don't think Link will like the bed we made for him in his bedroom!" said a girl with long fair hair.

"Why not?"

"Well, he didn't eat the boars we gave him, so that means he isn't a proper wolf!"

"Oh, God! What kind of bed is it?!"

"A hollow tree trunk."

After hitting her workmate, Nara rushed through the doors up to the bedroom chambers.

…

…

…

The next two days passed in a strange blur. Zelda pestered Midna to do girly things with her.

"Painting each others nails isn't my idea of fun…" said Midna, but it was hopeless, because Zelda had already dragged her away.

Link was left to do whatever he wanted to. He mainly trained with his sword outside, in the Castle gardens or in the field outside the town.

Late in the afternoon of Friday, Link had found a partner to train with.

A boar. A rather large one, actually. But Link was too idiotic to recognize it as the one that almost killed him.

The boar, who was eager to practice with the young swordsman, used his tusks as a weapon.

"Squeaaaal!"

Link had almost cut the boar, but the boat had managed to escape just in time.

After an hour or so, Link and his new piggy companion sat down for a breather.

The boar squeaked and grunted, trying to talk with Link.

"Hmm. Be right back!"

Link sprang to his feet and hurried across the castle gardens and into the room that was occupied by Midna.

"Hey, Midna, could you transform me into a wolf for a moment?"

"Uh, sure."

Midna had returned to her imp form, to hide from Zelda and her girly games for a while.

Link soon morphed into his wolf form, and once again ran out into the garden.

"I'm back," he greeted, as he approached the pig. The boar immediately started to claw the ground.

"Oh, wait! I'm Link, the swordsman. I can turn into wolves, see?" said Link hurriedly. The boar stopped clawing the ground.

"Huh?"

"Pretty cool, eh?" grinned Link, flicking his furry tail.

"But you're the wolf I saw the other day! The one that we trampled!"

"Holy Twili, that was you?!" said Link. "You broke my damn arm!"

"I apologize! If I'd know you were the great Link, I would never have harmed you!" said the boar, bowing.

"How the heck do you know about me?"

"Many of those beasts that Ganon sent here used us as weapons," said the boar sadly. "My whole family was killed, and the boars were almost extinct. But then a man clad in green heroically saved us all!"

The wolf and boar continued to chat companionably. The boar's name was...

"Poo?!" screeched Link, laughing manically. The boar hastily shook his head.

"No, no, you didn't give me a chance to finish! My name is P-O-O-;"

But the wolf had already started howling with laughter, tears in his eyes.

"My name isn't Poo!" said the boar, but he eventually gave up. They went back to chatting.

"I live here, in the Castle grounds," said P-o-o-something. "That Twili man gave me and the remaining boars in my pack a home. Some of the boars are being used as riding-boars."

"Really?" said Link, still in his wolf form. "That means we can continue to practice with each other!"

"But that Twili man… there's something odd about him."

"He's related to Midna!" laughed Link. "Of course he's weird!"

"Midna?"

"Oh, she's the imp that was with me, when you tried to kill us," said Link, cheerfully enough.

"She was the one that killed my only remaining relative, my brother."

"Oh… uh…"

"Don't worry," said Poo, grinning. "My brother was a prat! He tried to drown a _fish_!"

…

…

"Midna? Where aaaaare yoooooou?"

Princess Zelda wandered through the castle, searching for her Twili best friend.

"Miiiiiiiiiiidnaaaaaaaa!"

Midna tried to stay quiet when Zelda entered the little room she was hiding in. Midna was hiding in the shadow of a chair.

"Midna, if you won't play with me, I'll tell Ren that you're a horrible coward!"

Midna immediately shot out of her hiding place.

"No! When I die, Ren is gonna be taking my place! And if he tells the whole Twili world that I was a coward...!"

She shuddered. Zelda grinned evilly.

"Time for dressing up!!"

…

…

…

That night, after supper (Link was happy to see his plate was piled high with _normal_ food), Midna went to visit Link, but she was in her imp form.

And hiding in the shadows…

Link was snoring gently on his bed, dreaming about his hometown.

Midna revealed herself, and crept up to Link's bedside.

She sneakily stretched out her red ponytail, and grabbed the slumbering boy with it.

"Wha?!"

Midna held him high in the air, scowling.

"That's for leaving me for two hours with Princess Crazy-Pants!"

* * *

Random ending for the chapter, but oh well. Yay, we all know who Poo is! You'll find out what his full name is later on, but I'm sticking with Poo for now. Poo and Link YAY. Oh yeah, I just adore using the side-characters (such as Nara and the Zoras) to comment about Link. So fun. My favourite part of this chapter was when Link catapulted himself off the waterfall, leaving Ralis looking confused! Oh, I am so very funny (not). Sorry about the drastic change in Princess Zelda. I hate serious characters, so I've suddenly changed her from a wise young woman to a crazy teenager. YAY! Oh, I REALLY enjoyed writing about Nara explaining the facts of life to her using kittens xD

Now then. Review the fanfiction, or I shall send my hormone-crazed pet fish after you.

* * *


End file.
